


Sweet dreams

by BasicHO (Parfait)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parfait/pseuds/BasicHO
Summary: I don't really ever write so don't expect too much. Or quality. If anyone does like it maybe I'll try writing a bit more.





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ever write so don't expect too much. Or quality. If anyone does like it maybe I'll try writing a bit more.

A soft moonlight made it possible for Byleth to look at the gentle, sleeping face of Dimitri. While she herself couldn't sleep on this particularly cold night, the warmth of her husband beside her made her feel calm. Her husband... calling him that made her feel odd. Happy, but odd. They had been married for a few months now, but it wasn't the fact they were still very much newlyweds that had been making her feel this way. Rather, it was the fact she could now look at the peaceful face of Dimitri laying this close to her, when little more then a year ago he wouldn't even look at her, or anyone else for that matter.

It had been hard. Seeing him close himself off from everyone surrounding him. Seeing him call himself a monster. Seeing him push everyone away who tried to help. She hated it with every fiber of her being. It took determination, and unfortunately death, for him to finally break out of his pained state. But even when he finally opened up again, and they had confessed their feelings, the scars remained. Not just the numerous ones on his body, that during the night she'd touch and find new ones every day, but the ones that claimed him during the night as well. It was only yesterday that she woke up to him crying and sweating, talking about the memories haunting him in his nightmares. She couldn't sleep that night, she held him close until he was so tired he fell asleep and could only hope that her presence could help even just a little bit in fighting the voices. 

Tonight was different. He was sleeping peacefully and it seemed like nothing was plaguing him this particular night. She couldn't sleep not because of any anxiety, or sadness. She just wanted to relish in seeing him like this. Byleth reached out her hand so she could move away some of the hair from his face, and reached in closer to give him the softest kiss on his forehead. It didn't matter he was fast asleep. She knew somehow, even this way, her feelings would reach him. 

Byleth knew there were many more nights ahead of them that he'd be haunted by nightmares. She'd be there for all of those nights, making sure he'd feel safe again, and holding him close to her. But for now, she'll cuddle up close to him, enjoying the moment.


End file.
